<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【EC】听说你和那条鲨鱼确定关系了(PWP) by veronica_tao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746673">【EC】听说你和那条鲨鱼确定关系了(PWP)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao'>veronica_tao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Environmentalism, Fairy Tale Elements, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sea God, Self-Sacrifice, Sharks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：Charles在海滩边得到一只好看的陶瓷小鲨鱼。<br/>会变成人的鲨鱼王子万/因为太单纯被步步诱入陷阱（？）甘愿自我牺牲的少年小查。<br/>幼稚鬼万万出没。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【EC】听说你和那条鲨鱼确定关系了(PWP)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>超话有姐妹给这篇赠了画&amp;有人表扬我开车的水平进步了，感动子！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
“天要黑了，快回来！”<br/>
粗胡碴的中年男人在远处招手。</p><p>“好吧......”<br/>
再晚一点回去，这片海滩就会变得险不可测。少年恋恋不舍地把他今天在海边捡到的宝贝全部拢在怀里，光着脚小心翼翼地站起身。</p><p>一只镂空的寄居蟹壳、一小片被海草缠住的龟甲，两枚尖尖有细条花纹的海螺，四块被海水和泥沙打磨得光溜溜的鹅卵石，还有他今天最重要的收获——一只陶瓷小鲨鱼。</p><p>近两年来，对岸的城市和渡口发展得如火如荼，从某种程度上来说，这使少年的寻宝变得越来越不容易。若是没有被海浪冲上岸的破渔网和塑料瓶，海边的生活兴许还能更浪漫些。</p><p>金黄色沙滩上留下一串匆忙的脚印，Charles又一次望见远处那扇亮着暖色灯光的小木窗。三步并作两步地再走近一点，就能闻到门廊上挂着的三串比目鱼鱼干所散发出的淡淡咸腥味。</p><p>简陋的木板房刷上当地人用的桐漆，紧凑的支撑圆木深深扎根于滩上的石块和沙砾。茅草和粗纤维植物同灰泥浆拌在一起，构成屋子的尖顶。</p><p>这个地方是少年赖以生存的家，也是他的父母在五年前那场海啸后给他留下的珍贵回忆。Charles和叔父Logan居住在这间木屋，两人相依为命。</p><p>少年饿极了，竹篮装好的香喷喷烤面包风卷残云般地进了肚子。</p><p>“慢点儿吃。”<br/>
下午赶海回来的Logan笑着看向狼吞虎咽的少年。他的手臂和后背被毒辣的太阳晒得通红，脸颊附近还有一小圈不太明显的盐渍。</p><p>拿过面包的手往发黄的餐巾上一抹，Charles等不及要把今天得来的小鲨鱼拿到屋后那个生锈船舱的油灯下细细端详。</p><p>这里是他的天堂。少年收集来的那些小玩意儿全部堆在这个废弃破船舱的油布下面。他坐在船舱中间那只他亲自打磨的矮凳上，小心地将陶瓷小鲨鱼捧在掌中把玩。</p><p>这是一只做工精细的小白鲨。栩栩如生的纺锤形尾巴和钝圆的小脑袋，一对烟松绿的眸子在鲨鱼中很是特别。肚子上那层月牙色白釉在油灯照射下散发着温软细腻的光。<br/>
真是好看极了。</p><p>小鲨鱼，你从哪儿来？</p><p>少年格外好奇。Logan船上的伙计说，小号角海螺里可以听见浪花的声音，它们用这种的方式记录下生活过的地方。顺着声音，就可以找到它们的家。Charles把小耳朵凑近，却遗憾地发现依然只有海风在船舱外呼呼作响。</p><p>少年十分担忧，它的主人一定在焦急地寻找。第二天，Charles几乎敲开了渔村每一户人家的门。但转眼过去半个月，少年还是没有得到关于鲨鱼主人的任何消息。</p><p>“现在，你可以放心大胆地留着它了。”<br/>
Logan用力拍了拍Charles的肩膀。</p><p>Charles把小鲨鱼轻轻放在他那张木头床旁的小柜子上，和他父亲母亲的相框摆在一起。<br/>
Logan临睡前帮Charles掖好被角，关灯退出屋子。</p><p>“以后你就叫Erik了。我会代替你原来的主人好好保护你。”<br/>
蔚蓝色的眼睛在夜色里扑扇，少年还未进入他的梦乡。他在被窝里给亲爱的小鲨鱼想了个名字。</p><p>黄白的闪电击穿云层，威严的隆响令人胆战心惊。这样风雨大作的夜晚在海边比比皆是。五年来的第一次，Charles获得了如在父母身边入眠的安稳体验：从此世界上再也没有那些可怕的东西了。<br/>
少年也不是没有想过，这只和他有缘的小鲨鱼，也许同样会在两个迥异的世界默默守护他和他的家人。</p><p>“晚安，做个好梦。”</p><p>2.<br/>
夏天悄悄过去，Charles回到小镇上的学校继续他的功课。</p><p>少年把Erik装进他上学的那只布书包，寸步不离。然而，Charles得到一个稀罕玩意的消息还是不胫而走。</p><p>“让我们看看你的小鲨鱼。”<br/>
一个昏暗的傍晚，成群的乌鸦从头顶盘旋而过。少年被四五个好事的高年级学生从回家路上拦下。</p><p>“不行。”<br/>
高个子们的阴影将Charles的小身板完全盖没，但少年没有向yin威屈服。</p><p>“怎么不拿出来，是偷的还是抢的？”<br/>
满脸横肉的领头小胖摩拳擦掌，绽出一个阴险的笑容。</p><p>Charles脊背发凉。回想起初遇夜晚的那个承诺，少年鼓起勇气，把手慢慢伸向书包里那根校队练习用的白色棒球棍。紧张的手汗在与球棍的摩挲间沁出，Charles战栗着步步后退，直至找到时机，让他能够拎着布书包翻过背后那层篱笆。</p><p>3.<br/>
少年又回到了海滩边的木屋。</p><p>从下午起，这片海域上空密布的阴云便开始堆积，海水的潮汐涨落似乎也很反常。现在是深夜，渔民都已熟睡。霎时，Charles听见海滩那边传来动静。</p><p>少年换上一件夹克，起身提着油灯走进屋外呼啸的寒风。粗粝的砂扑打在脸上，起伏的海面上浮起大量气泡，就像一锅煮沸的水。</p><p>骇人的气氛在连绵乌云中大肆渲染，五年前的灾难情景浮现于眼前。</p><p>“海啸来了——”<br/>
少年声嘶力竭的号呼惊醒了整个海湾，危险的倒计时已经昏昏然敲响。这一次，他必须阻止悲剧再一次发生。</p><p>木屋，Logan，还有......小鲨鱼。</p><p>Charles飞奔回木屋，Logan在亮着灯的家门口等他。水墙高高筑起，正以摧枯拉朽之势猛烈袭击身后的村庄。狂涛的洗劫下，所到之处一片狼藉。</p><p>“等等......我不能丢下Erik......”<br/>
房间的木地板震动起来，连站稳都困难。左手边房间木柜上的鲨鱼摆件摇摇欲坠。</p><p>“好的......抓住你了。”<br/>
Charles把小鲨鱼攥在手里。转眼之间，狂怒的海水已经倒灌进他们的屋子。少年的眼前倏地出现一道耀眼白光。他闭上眼，待光芒逐渐散褪，Charles的手上已经感受不到任何重量。</p><p>这是在哪里？<br/>
周围的环境消失了，手中的小鲨鱼也无影无踪。Charles听不见海浪的巨响，他还在呼吸。</p><p>“Erik......”<br/>
忽然，少年发现一条大白鲨正摆动尾巴向海水深处游去。</p><p>那条鲨鱼像是听懂了Charles的话，停下了。</p><p>“Charles, 我很抱歉。”星点的光斑中，白色的鲨鱼慢慢幻化为一个人影。男人转过身，刀削斧劈般的面庞上是那对Charles无比熟悉的眸子。健硕的身躯浑然天成，凌厉的眉眼摄人心魄，“离开是我的主意，我的任务已经完成，是时候回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“回去？”<br/>
男孩不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。原来童话书里的那些故事都是真的。</p><p>“变成那种鲨鱼有三个月的期效，今天已经是最后一天。父王要求我尽快结束任务，回到大海深处的那座宫殿向他禀报。”<br/>
Erik眨眨眼，抬手指向刚才前进的方向。</p><p>“发生了什么......我一定可以帮助你。”<br/>
蹙起的眉头紧张不已，Charles不安地询问，也许，他的Erik正有什么难言之隐。</p><p>“Charles，海里的污染已经严重威胁到了我们的生存，父王要求我摧毁渔村，从而警醒地球上的其他人类。我无能为力，伪装成鲨鱼就是伺机行动的一部分。”白色衣袍的男人低声缓缓道，“不过，那只鲨鱼一旦被击碎，属于大海的生命也会随之销殒，是你救了我。作为回报，我将破例邀请你加入我们。”</p><p>海上的泡沫在轻轻召唤。Erik向少年伸出手，示意Charles跟随他进入那条被汹涌海水分隔出来的秘密隧道。</p><p>“不，我不能和你回去。”<br/>
男孩后退两步，Logan还在等他。而且，数以千计的沿海村民仍没有彻底脱离危险。</p><p>“为什么？”Erik面露愠色，恶狠狠道，“他们贪婪又愚蠢。为了自己，置这片海洋的生命于不顾。而且，你还记得他们是怎么对待你的？”</p><p>“不，我们可以努力改变这一切。”<br/>
Charles试图安抚。</p><p>“可我受够了，Charles。”<br/>
男人不由分说地暴戾起来。</p><p>少年泪眼涟涟。Erik的反应与他印象中的那只温驯小鲨鱼大相径庭。</p><p>“你可以和我在渔村生活一段时间。”少年没有气馁。他径直来到男人跟前，抬头道，“很快，你就会发现不是所有人类都是这样的。”</p><p>“对了，我还可以带你去海边的集市，去看一年两次的烟火表演......相信我，那将非常有意思。”<br/>
那是他最喜爱的环节了。眼见Erik还在犹豫，Charles又接着补充。</p><p>“和我在一起，你不害怕吗？”<br/>
男人的喉头动了动，心里微微一震。他没想到Charles在得知真相后竟然还会这么对他。</p><p>“怎么会？你曾是我的小鲨鱼。”<br/>
过去暴风雨里的那些夜晚让他湿了眼眶。</p><p>“我保护着你。你一定也会保护我的，对吗？”<br/>
稚嫩单纯的声音在隧道的入口回响，海洋里的生物被这位赶海的少年吸引而来。成群沙丁鱼前来造访，异色水母在海面下波光粼粼。Charles主动伸出双臂，试着用他有温度的拥抱消解他们之间的隔阂。这片海给了少年蔚蓝色的眸子，他渴望能用它寻找人类与海洋间的和平。</p><p>”不错的提议。不过，这些年来我已经很清楚你们人类的生活有多么无聊。咳......为了找点乐子来保证我的耐心，你......可以满足我吗？”</p><p>4.<br/>
“只要能让这场海啸停下来......我什么都答应你。”<br/>
少年呜咽着央求。</p><p>“那就记住你说的，不要后悔。”<br/>
白色的身影浮至风雨交加的海平面，肆虐的浪潮霎那间变得比林间的小湖还要平静。乌云悄然散去，大部分渔民都已安全疏散至距离渡口三里远的小镇上。暮色下皎洁的圆月照映着有惊无险的渔村。</p><p>咸咸的海风吹起栗色的发丝，暖融融的海水浸没十九岁少年的脚背。少年踏上了归程。</p><p>他太熟悉这段路了，那里是回家的方向。当少年快接近屋前的小院，男人却倏地跌倒在Charles的怀里。<br/>
5.<br/>
“没事就好。傻小子，我几乎以为要见不着你了。”<br/>
再华美的词藻于此刻都显得拙钝，不善言辞的中年水手呈上他大理石般的胸膛。</p><p>“对了，这位年轻的先生是？”<br/>
Logan半晌才回过神。</p><p>“他叫Erik。”男人有点沉，Charles不得不换了个肩膀让他继续倚靠，“Erik在海啸中受了伤，我已经答应把他带回家照顾一段时间。”</p><p>“好孩子，那快把他带回房间休息吧。船上的常用药全在我房间的那只铁皮箱子里。”</p><p>“嗯。”<br/>
少年点点头。</p><p>如他所想的那样，Logan已经答应船长在太阳升起前踏上远航的征途。时间陷入长久的停滞，寂静的大海吞噬掉人的一切默想。</p><p>“嘿。等我回来，你也到了可以和叔父一起喝朗姆酒的年纪了。”</p><p>“平安回来。”<br/>
Charles向Logan远去的方向挥手告别，轻轻地送去他最真挚的祝福。</p><p>当他回头时，男人正抱着手靠在门廊边上。<br/>
“这个男人是谁，他对你有什么重要？”<br/>
Erik听起来很不屑。因为这个人，他有些不太高兴。</p><p>“他是我的叔父，这间屋子的主人。”<br/>
Charles向Erik解释。</p><p>“又不是永别，省省吧。他的海上航行不会因为你变得更加安全。”</p><p>“什么？”<br/>
他们又争起来。</p><p>“多说无益。这是我对你的忠告，Charles。”<br/>
6.<br/>
“Logan已经离开，你也没必要再装下去了。”<br/>
少年无奈地将自己的房门反锁。Erik刚刚斩钉截铁地拒绝了他关于睡在Logan房间的提议。</p><p>“啧，阻止海啸可是很耗体力的。”<br/>
Erik轻车熟路地在卧室的硬板床上找了个角落躺下，左手掂玩着少年的蓝格纹枕头，婉转暗示道。</p><p>过了一会儿，铁皮箱里瓶瓶罐罐的碰撞响声在Erik耳畔响起。</p><p>“要是不舒服的话......”<br/>
他没想到Charles真的蠢到想给他吃人类的药。</p><p>“拿这个来，你是想害死我？”男人冷不丁散发出的低气压吓得Charles连忙放下手中那只墨绿色的药瓶，“鲨鱼通常可以依靠免疫痊愈。但要做到这一点......我们需要定期交配。”</p><p>“这个时候，我上哪儿去给你弄一条小母鲨？”<br/>
Charles眼皮轻抬，懊悔地摇摇头。</p><p>“有现成的东西供我享乐，又何必多此一举呢？”<br/>
狡黠的视线在那条绘有卡通鲨鱼图案的沙滩裤上暂停。</p><p>“要知道，没有比鲨鱼更挑剔的了......”<br/>
健壮魁梧的身躯饿虎扑食般将少年猛地压倒在单人床上，有力的四肢将他死死禁锢。</p><p>“唔......住手。”<br/>
屁股上传来一阵凉意。</p><p>白皙的脖颈娇艳欲滴，果真吸引来那阵熟悉而温热的气流。</p><p>“要是咬得鲜血淋漓......就不好看了。我们换个地方继续，怎么样？”<br/>
Erik在少年的脖侧留下一个潮湿的吻。</p><p>Charles对鲨鱼的攻击性性行为早有耳闻。看样子，他是打算好好珍惜一下自己的“新玩具”。<br/>
很快，他看上了少年胸前那两颗圆粉的肉球。男人用嘴唇抿住它们，又接着贪婪地撕扯啃咬起来。鲨鱼是可以为了好奇心杀戮的猎兽，他们从不怠于折磨到手的猎物。</p><p>“求求你......”<br/>
泛着淫靡水光的洁白胸脯落满红痕，蔚蓝色的眼眸抽噎着声声求饶。</p><p>韧若无骨的身躯将精瘦的Charles从背后牢牢缠住，一双贪得无厌的手开始玩弄起他两股间柔嫩的软肉。懵懂生涩的反应在男人脑内慢慢激起情色的禁忌狂想。</p><p>凹陷的腰窝、肉感的臀，还有长年累月在海边奔跑锻炼出的结实脊背。</p><p>Charles的确是这世上不可多得的尤物。他是靠海养大的孩子，身体里似乎也淌着小小的洋流。红肿不堪的私处很快变得又湿又软，就像阳光下被海潮拍过的棕榈沙滩。海中锤炼出的巨物顺势长驱捣入，Charles的身体在后穴的扩张顶弄下不时地发颤。情欲在熹微的晨间曙光下催动，清眉秀目在胯间的凌辱下失了神。</p><p>大天使自己献给恶魔撒旦，少年成了最圣洁的祭品。一些圣书教人把性事当成毫无欢喜的痛楚。这可能吗？</p><p>“呜......前......前面......还有？”<br/>
Charles上气不接下气地大口粗喘。他忽然发觉后面在被巨物狠狠填满的同时，前处也难逃另一根鳍软骨的肆意蹂躏碾压。男人保留了鲨鱼的一部分生理结构，这使他在进攻中占尽优势。潮水的意识被唤醒，一股酥痒的热浪在向Charles袭来。</p><p>“疼......。”<br/>
疼痛抽走了少年的全部力气，伤痕累累的身体像被人用私刑折辱过。他怎会......如此轻易地相信Erik为交媾所找的恶质借口？</p><p>被咬破的皮肤散发出血的腥味，只要很少的剂量就足以让嗜血成性的男人陷入痴嗔的深渊。Erik在Charles的身体上恣意横行。吸吮、舔舐，绝不允许一丝一缕血的甘醇平白浪费。敏锐的嗅觉最终被嗜血的疯狂干扰了判断，男人在榨干最后一抹猩红后竟在自己的小臂上拧咬起来。</p><p>“Erik，不要这样......快停下。”<br/>
少年担心男人进一步伤害自己。</p><p>“那答应我，要全部放进去才行。”<br/>
接近十六英寸的巨物徘徊磨蹭着，男人正在得寸进尺。</p><p>要完全接纳这样的的庞然大物并不容易。不过，人类更灵敏的感受器官和更丰富的神经末梢有利他们在性爱的过程中摄取更多快感。</p><p>酸软的身体在身下触电般筋挛，Erik饶有兴致地观察少年陷落其中的样子。巨物被一点点推入，粉嫩的穴口抽搐着泄出几股清液。</p><p>“你在干什么？”<br/>
半个枕头已经化为撕碎的蓝格纹布片。</p><p>“哦，我们只是习惯在交配的时候咬住对方防止乱动。想试试吗？不过，你看起来应该没有枕头那么耐咬。”<br/>
Erik头也不回地继续着身下的动作。</p><p>“差一点点。还受得了吗？<br/>
男人忽然软下心来。</p><p>“还要。”<br/>
双腿不自主地开合，冲动的意乱情迷使人头脑发热。</p><p>“好孩子，今天奖励你。”<br/>
男人看起来满意极了。</p><p>Charles乖顺地把屁股撅高。原本可怜兮兮的屁股在掌掴的摧残下更是惨不忍睹。一下又一下，Erik很会掌握节奏。Charles的花蕊深处正变得越来越敏感，臀肉上经受的磨难让他既疼又爽。紧贴的臀瓣高高肿起，总算是将巨物吞了进去，<br/>
7.<br/>
半卷纱布在少年灵巧的手边一上一下有幅度地摆动。</p><p>“嘶——。”白色纱布的表面渗出些许暗红，疼得Erik忍不住嘟囔起来，“要是故意的，看我怎么收拾你。”</p><p>成年人外表下的Erik幼稚得很。除了“交配”的时候，他来岸上后表现得根本就像个需要哄的十岁小孩。</p><p>“再忍一下。”Charles放缓动作，轻声细语道，“吃点甜的，应该会感觉好些。”<br/>
话音刚落，绯色的塑料糖纸已经被利落地剥开，甜香的气息在空气中弥漫开来。没有记错的话，最后一颗糖果是奶油橙味。少年总是把最喜欢的留到最后。</p><p>圆润的糖果在两排尖利的鲨鱼牙间“咔嘣”一声咬碎。还没来得及细细品尝，Erik已经把粉碎的糖块一口吞进喉咙。</p><p>“笨蛋，你以为我尝得出味道吗？”<br/>
8.<br/>
两年后的一天。</p><p>“Charles。”<br/>
是Logan回来了，历经沧桑的水手将他那只布包斜斜地挂在门口的衣勾上。</p><p>卧室里的“偷情”秘密要被发现了，Charles慌忙扯起踢落到脚踝的被子。</p><p>“嗯。”<br/>
少年紧张地在被窝里闷声应答。</p><p>“海滩看起来比我离开的时候干净许多。变化真大。对岸港口的回收站也建起来了......”<br/>
Logan将他归来时的所见所闻逐一复述，这里面少不了Charles和Erik的功劳。</p><p>少年此刻的心思则是全放在了如何瞒天过海上。当他准备把手探向身旁的男人，却发现空空如也。<br/>
“如果你愿意的话，我们今天就可以开瓶朗姆酒庆祝。我猜，你应该也长高了不少。”<br/>
Logan在外屋“咚咚”地敲门。船上的那些日子里，他日思夜想地盼望重逢的那一天能快点到来。</p><p>两股间忽然多出一个硬硬凉凉的东西。纺锤形的尾巴、钝圆的脑袋......是少年的那条陶瓷小鲨鱼。</p><p>该死的，都这种时候了，搞什么！</p><p>“咳咳。”<br/>
少年万万没想到，自己也有不得不装病的一天。不管三七二十一，Charles得先把后面的东西“处理”一下。Charles翻窗离开屋子，硌硬的棱角几乎害他起了反应。<br/>
屋后的破船舱里有一根水管。Charles将调皮的小鲨鱼取出，干净清澈的海水将粘腻暧昧的液体冲刷殆尽。</p><p>宽阔、美丽、坦荡的海能洗尽人的一切污垢，也能将人的七情六欲变得纯粹。对于大海来说，陆地是可爱的，对于海岸来说，大海是可爱的。自然有时无情，但爱的力量能将两样遥不可及的事物彼此连结。</p><p>这间生锈的船舱是Erik和Charles相遇的起点。当少年打算再一次细细端详他的小鲨鱼时，等不及Charles把它捧在手心，小鲨鱼已顺着水管钻入那片无垠的海。</p><p>这也是你的海。来日方长，Charles。</p><p>木屋外，涛声依旧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>